KissGesture Drabbles
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Here are a few drabbles of a few pairings that I'll write about. These are kiss/gesture drabbles, as it says in the title and these do contain yaoi(boyxboy)! If you don't like, don't read! Anyway, these will most likely include Jalmont(I'm the king of it, so obviously), Wincest, uh... possible Merthur, Hansen(Hansel and Ben from Hansel and Gretal: Witch Hunters) And more... Enjoy!
1. Drabble Information

Kiss/Gesture Drabbles:

-0-

1.) Kiss on the stomach = "I'm ready"

2.) Kiss on the Forehead = "I hope we're together forever"

3.) Kiss on the Ear = "You're my everything"

4.) Kiss on the Cheek = "We're friends"

5.) Kiss on the Hand = "I adore you"

6.) Kiss on the Neck = "we belong together"

7.) Kiss on the Shoulder = "I want you"

8.) Kiss on the Lips = "I love you"

9.) Holding Hands = "We definitely love each other"

10.) Slap on the Butt = "That's mine"

11.) Holding on tight = "I don't want to let go"

12.) Looking into each other's Eyes = "I just plain love you"

13.) Playing with Hair = "Tell me you love me"

14.) Arms around the Waist = "I love you too much to let go"

15.) Laughing while Kissing = "I am completely comfortable with you"

16.) Picking someone up off their feet = "That they love them fully and would do anything for them"

-0-

Couples:

Elmont/Jack

Dean/Sam

Arthur/Merlin

Alistair/Hope

Reaver/Hiro

Toothless/Hiccup

Octavius/Jedidiah

Seto/Joey

Hansel/Ben

Edward/Robert(Squidward/Spongebob)

Freddie/Zack

Any couples you want me to do? Just ask and I'll see about it. *grins wide*  
~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Jalmont

-Jalmont-

-0-

1. Wish we were friends. (Kiss on the cheek.)

Jack smiled sadly as he let his gaze fall to Elmont who was currently chatting animatedly with a lady.

It was a few weeks after the ordeal with the giants and Jack had grown more fond of the captain and he developed something along the lines of a crush for him.

Jack took a deep breath before walking up to the older man. "Hey Elmont." He greeted and the captain turned to him with a wide grin.

"Ah, Jackie! How good of you to drop in." Jack blushed slightly at the nickname but smiled anyway.

"Am I interrupting something, Elmont?" Jack asked, hiding the bitterness in his voice as he nodded to the lady beside the captain. Elmont just grinned wider as he looked to her.

He leaned down and whispered something to her and she giggled before turning and walking away.

Jack frowned, his mood plummeting more, and he turned back to Elmont. "You know, nevermind. I can see you're busy at the moment." Jack sighed. "We can... talk later on."

"Jack?" Jack gave him a smile and stepped forward, placing a small kiss on the man's cheek. _We're friends, but I wish we were more than that._

"Bye, Elmont." And he walked away, leaving behind a very confused and very upset Elmont.

-0-

2. You're adorable, Jackie. (Kiss on the hand.)

"Jack?" Elmont called out the kid's name, walking down the corridor. He cringed as he heard a loud crash in one of the rooms and sighed as Jack came running from the room three doors down from where he stood.

"Elmont, run!" Jack said quickly, grabbing the older man's wrist and they ran in the other direction as a very angry woman shouted at them.

Elmont laughed, when they were finally safe from the woman and Jack huffed. "Still getting into trouble I see, eh?"

"It was an accident, I swear...!" Jack whined and Elmont smiled at the younger boy.

"I know Jackie, I was just teasing you." Elmont chuckled as Jack blushed and he reached down to grab Jacks hand, pulling it up and placing a light kiss on the back of it.

Jack's blush deepened and he looked away. "D-don't call me Jackie..."

And Elmont couldn't help it, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you blush?" He smirked and Jack glared at him, clearly embarrassed.

"S-shut up..." He huffed out and Elmont smiled once more.

-0-

3. Love. (Looking into each other's eyes.)

Love, that's what I saw when I looked into his eyes.

His beautiful, clear blue eyes.

They mirrored everything I felt but I could tell that things go deeper for him.

My Jackie.

When I look into his eyes I see love, adoration, awe, hope, happiness... and something that I could never identify.

I also saw a little something like fear. Fear of me leaving him.

But when I catch his gaze and we stare at eachother, I see that fear flee and I smile at him.

He smiles back, love shining brighter in those eyes that I love.

Love, that's something I know will always be in Jack's eyes.

My Jack.

-0-

4. Taking a walk. (Holding hands.)

"Eh, Jackie! Wait up a moment, will you?" Jack, having been walking down a gravel path, stopped and turned back; watching Elmont run to catch up with him.

"Elmont?" Jack asked, confused. Elmont grinned at him.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked and Jack just shrugged, and continued walking again.

"I'm just taking a walk," he answered glumly and Elmont hummed in answer before grinning and grabbing Jack's hand, making him stop.

"Well Jackie, let's take a walk together." Jack blished at the simplicity of the sentence but he smiled and nodded, intertwining his fingers with Elmonts.

"Okay." He hummed softly to his self as he started to walk once more, hand in hand with Elmont.

-0-

5. Stay forever? (Kiss on the forehead.)

Jack smiled as he laid on the only bed in the room. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them as he felt the bed dip beside and he turned his head to see Elmont.

Elmont... who was was smirking at him.

Jack blinked for a second before he let out a soft sigh and turned to lay on his side. "Not tonight, Elmont." He said, yawning to prove an unspoken point and Elmont pouted but nodded.

"Alright Jackie." He murmured, leaning to down to kiss Jack but the younger ducked out of the way, still smiling as Elmont looked at him, hurt and confused.

Jack laughed, shaking his head and he sat up slightly, kissing Elmont's forehead. The older man blushed slightly, surprised, before he grinned, knowing what exactly that little kiss signified.

He returned the kiss before kissing Jack on the lis. He let out a pleased sigh and fell back against the pillows, smiling as he hugged Jack to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack, not for a long, long while." He chuckled softly as Jack purred in answer, snuggling up to him.

"Good..." And then he was asleep.

-0-

6. Please don't go... (Holding on tight.)

"Elmont...!" The name was shouted all throughout the corridor and could be heard by anyone that was within one hundred feet. "Elmont!" Jack yelled out, racing down the halls.

He finally skidded to a halt in front of an open room and he burst inside, frantic. He was even more so when he found Elmont dressing in a heavy set of armor.

He knew Elmont heard him, knew he knew he was there... because Elmont had turned away slightly from the doorway. Jack saw that Elmont had been crying but he also knew the tears were long since dried up.

"Elmont... please..." Jack all but pleaded as he stepped into the room.

"Jackie," Elmont finally decided to turn to him, and he had a bright, fake, smile on his face. "It's good to see you."

Jack huffed in frustration and he lowered his head before making up his mind. He stepped forward a few times before he was in front of Elmont and he wrapped his arms around him, the armor digging lightly into his skin.

"Elmont... you can't go... Please, you can't! You'll die!" Jack whimpered, tightening his grip and Elmont sighed softly, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry Jack. I have to go. You know I do." He reasoned, but Jack shook his head sharply, refusing to listen.

"I don't want you to go... you can't go!" Jack pleaded stubbornly before he finally gave up with a sigh of defeat, but he didn't relinquish his hold. "I...I don't want to... to let go..." he whispered and Elmont's heart broke at the broken sound of Jack's voice.

So he did what he thought was best. He pulled Jack away from him, frowning, but then he smiled. "I promise you, Jackie, I'll come back from this thing, alive and in one piece. You hear me?" Elmont questioned and Jack nodded numbly. "I promise."

He sealed that promise with a kiss and he held Jack until he stopped crying, until he fell asleep, and until morning came.

And even though Jack was still asleep, he kissed his love goodbye and left with a heavy heart.

"I promise, love."

-0-

7. Tell me you love me. (Playing with hair.)

Large, strong, gentle, calloused hands brushed through soft, silky, dark brown hair.

Jack purred softly at the gesture, leaning into the touch, and Elmont smirked.

"You sound like a cat," he said with a soft chuckle. _Can I ask you something?_

Jack hummed in reply. "If I'm a cat, you're a wolf." He replied in a soft voice. _Anything._

"Am I?" Elmonts smirk widened._ Do you love me?_

"Yes," Jack answered, smiling. _Of course I do._

"Hm,well I guess the wolf loves hearing his little kitten purr." Elmont kissed the top of his head, listening to Jack purr as he continued to pet him. _Then tell me you love me._

"Elmont...?" Jack looked up, smiling.

"Yes Jackie?" Elmont asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

Jack leaned up and kissed him.

_I love you._

-0-

8. Prove it. (Kiss on the lips.)

"Is it true?" That one question caused Jack to freeze up, but he chose to play dumb.

"Is what true?" He asked, turning to face the captain, but he refused to look him in the eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack...!" Elmont snarled and Jack flinched at his tone. Elmont was pissed, he could tell.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack continued to keep up the act, refusing to believe this was happening.

"Isabelle told me you love me." Jack's eyes widened. His best friend had told him that!? _But she promised me she wouldn't!_

"S-she did?" Jack gulped and looked at Elmont again, seeing his eyes narrow. _That's it, I'm doomed... I am going to lost Elmont all because I love him._

"Is. It. True?" Elmont repeated firmly and Jack let out a shuddering breath.

"Y-yes..." he choked out. He braced himed for the punch that would no doubt come, but nothing happened.

"Then prove it." Elmont said sharply and Jack frowned, confused.

"What?" Elmont sighed, crossing his arms.

"Prove it. Prove that you do, and that it's not just a joke to screw with my head." He demanded.

"How?" Jack asked, now determined to show Elmont that he did love him and it's not a joke.

"If you need to know that, then," Elmont huffed out and Jack shook his head.

"Fine," Jack mumbled before gathering what courage he had left to do what he did next.

He kissed the older man, wrapping his arms around Elmont's neck.

"I do love you. I have ever since we met at the play." He answered , truthfully. "I'm sorry I never told you, I... I was just scared." He whimpered.

He wasn't expecting the soft warm smile that lit up Elmont's face and he definitely didn't expect to be hugged.

"I love you too." Elmont murmured softly, lifting Jack's head up and he kissed him back.

-0-

9. You're back...! [(Picking someone up off their feet.) Continuation of 'Please don't go...']

Jack ran as fast as he could down the stone roads, excitement and fear written on his face.

He had just received word from one of the guards that Cloister's army had returned and Jack found himself running to the town gates.

There were already people standing near the gates: men, women, and children waiting for their loved ones to come back home. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd until he was at the front and he started at the mass of warriors walking towards the town.

Finally, he spotted him, leading the group of wounded soldiers and Jack teared up, clenching his fists tightly as he looked over the captain and then he couldn't take it anymore.

Before anyone could even blink, Jack was running down the bridge faster than he'd ever run before. And then he was throwing his arms around Elmont and he didn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

Elmont was shocked for a moment, but when he recovered, he picked Jack up and swung him around.

"Jackie..." Elmont breathed in the scent of his lover and he smiled._ I'm home, just like I promised._

-0-

10. You better be talking about me. (Arms around the waist.)

Sighing sadly, Jack walked across the courtyard, looking to each person he passed in hopes that he would find who he was looking for.

But he couldn't and his mood dropped with each second that passed by.

"Where is he?" Jack asked his self in sorrow.

He jumped, eyes wide with a squeak of surprise, as two strong arms wrapped around his waist. After a few seconds though, he relaxed into the hold as a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah. Tall, blonde, handsome... you seen him?" Jack snickered as the other growled.

"Maybe," he answered, tightening his grip on Jack and placed a kiss on the others neck.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Elmont." Jack said in a small hurt tone and Elmont sighed.

"I know."

-0-

11. Be more careful... (Kiss on the neck.)

A soft sigh of pleasure was let out as soft, warm lips met blistering hot skin.

"Christian sure did a number on you," Jack commented, pressing a cold, wet rag against Elmont's back.

"The kid's certainly getting better, that's for sure." Elmont winced at the touch of the rag. Jack sighed softly, worried. "Jackie... what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Jack started, but Elmont cut in.

"Jack..." Elmont warned.

"Elmont, nothing is wrong." Jack said, pressing his lips against Elmont's shoulder. "I just wish that you would be more careful around Christian. He's not just a new recruit anymore," he reprimanded, closing his eyes.

Elmont chuckled, "I know."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"I know he's not, but you know how he gets when he loses." Elmont smiled.

Jack his head. He placed a kiss on Elmont's neck, rubbing the rag along the other side of his neck.

He smiled softly, despite his frustration. "You're lucky I love you, you stubborn old fool."

And Elmont laughed. "I know Jackie, I know."

-0-

12. Something you love more than anything in the world. (Kiss on the ear.)

"Is there something you love more than anything in the world?"

The question caught Elmont off guard. "What?" He looked down at Jack who was leaning against him with his eyes closed.

"Well," Jack opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Elmont, "is there?"

Elmont blinked, staying silent. "What's brought this on? Jack?" He finally asked and Jack shook his head.

"Isabelle asked me the same question a few days ago," he started to say. "I didn't know what she meant by that but I do now." Jack smiled up at Elmont. "Something, or someone, I love more than anything in the world."

"And, what would that be?" Elmont couldn't help but ask, curious to know the answer.

"You," Jack answered simply with a light blush, but his smile was brighter than before.

Elmont chuckled and hugged tighter to Jack, his heart feeling lighter and warmer. "Cute," he murmured.

"What about you?" Jack asked, now curious and Elmont smirked, leaning down and kissing Jack's ear, causing the younger to blush.

"You," he whispered softly. "You're my everything, Jack. There is no question about that."

-0-

13. Tickling laughter. (Laughing while kissing.)

I whimpered, trapped between Elmont and the bed in my room.

Save for my boxers, I was completely naked and Elmont was still fully clothed.

It's not very fair, I think.

Another whimper escaped my lips as they were captured by ELmont's own and I kissed him back, hungry for more.

I felt as Elmont grinded against me and I moaned, breaking the kiss for a second, breathless. But it wasn't long before Elmont was kissing me again. Another moan slipped past, swallowed by Elmont and before I know it, laughter was bubbling from me and Elmont broke the kiss with a grin.

"Elmont...!" I squealed as he tickled my sides.

Laughing while kissing Elmont was something I never thought I could do, but it felt just as natural as me curling up against him, after the tickle fight was over, exhausted and with a pleased smile on my face while Elmont pet my hair.

Turns out I'm much more comfortable around him than I thought I was.

For that, I'm glad.

-0-

14. I want you, Jackie. (Kiss on the shoulder.)

Elmont snuck inside the dark room, closing the door quietly behind him and he looked around.

He was expecting to see Jack in bed, asleep, but he was surprised to find the boy sitting at his desk, with a single lamp on overhead, staring at a piece of paper.

"Jack, love?" Elmont questioned frowning, and he walked over to Jack, looking over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Jack mumbled sleepily, barely shifting an inch in his seat as he looked at Elmont with sad, tired, eyes. "Oh... Elmont, what are you doing here?" Elmont frowned more and huffed out.

"Don't change the subject, kid. What's the piece of paper for?" Elmont leaned down, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Jack sighed softly in answer and picked up the small paper, observing the handwriting on it. "You remember that letter I sent to the Academy of Magic?" Elmont nodded lightly and Jack continued, "They sent a letter back to me, and... well, they rejected my application."

"I'm sorry," Elmont said, worried still.

"They don't want me, Elmont..." Jack teared up, putting his head in his hands.

"Jack, love, don't cry." Elmont whispered, leaning further down and kissing Jack's shoulder. "They may not want you, but I do." He said with a stern tone, but it was loving as well. "I want you, and I'm sorry, but I'm glad they didn't accept you into the academy."

And Jack smiled.

-0-

15. I am ready, Elmont. (Kiss on the stomach.)

Elmont glared, halfheartedly, at Jack who was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "No Jack," he said sternly.

"B-but-!" Jack whined but Elmont cut him off.

"I am not going to do something that you're not ready for." The older male crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Jack smiled softly. _Elmont's worried about me,_ he thought lightly. Jack shook his head then. "Elmont, it's been three months, I'm fine, I'm ready." He said calmly, but Elmont still held his glare.

"Three months since that bastard did that to you." He growled and Jack frowned when he saw tears in Elmont's eyes. "Jack, I won't do it. You still have nightmares...!"

Jack chuckled and walked the few steps towards Elmont. "Love, I'm fine, he's gone... You don't have to worry about it anymore. I promise." He whispered, still smiling. "I'm ready, I am. I want it and I can't wait any longer." He added, a bit louder and he thrusted his hips against Elmonts to prove his point.

Elmont bit his lip, to keep in a low moan and he made to stop Jack but the younger ducked away. "Jack..." Elmont warned.

Jacks smile grew and he knelt down, kissing his way down Elmont's chest before he stopped at a place just above Elmonts navel and he placed a light kiss there.

"I'm ready." Jack repeated, more determined now, and he looked up at Elmont; still smiling.

-0-

16. He's mine, Isabelle. Not yours. (Slap on the butt.)

Elmont's eyes narrowed as he saw Isabelle and Jack talking. Isabelle was laughing and Jack,_ his Jack_, was blushing.

And Elmont had had enough.

He knew Isabelle still liked Jack and was still trying to get with him. He also knew how oblivious Jack was to things like that. So it was Jack he was pissed at... it was Isabelle, the princess herself.

So, without much other thought, Elmont decided to walk towards the two and drag Jack away from her.

But of course, not before laying claim on what was his.

As soon as he got close to Jack, he snuck up behind him and...

Slap!

Jack jumped two feet in the air, eyes wide, letting out a sharp yelp of pain and surprise as his hands flew to his butt.

"Hey Jackie, mind if I cut in?" Elmont snickered and Jack turned to glare at Elmont as Elmont glared at Isabelle.

"Elmont!" Jack hissed and Elmont grinned, smug as Isabelle's expression went from shock to fury.

'Mine...' he mouthed and she glared, but said nothing and instead walked away.

**-0-**

A couple questions for you guys. *smiles*

**1. What was your favorite drabble?**

**2. What was your least favorite drabble?**

**3. In your opinion, who's top? Jack or Elmont?**

**4. Who's bottom? *smirks***

**5. Did I do good with the drabbles?**

**6. Is there any pairing you'd like me to do next?**

_If you review, answering all the questions above, I will read one of the fanfic's that you've written! And if I like it, I'll definitely give a shout out on the story~!_

Read/Rate/Review and Enjoy! Thank you!

~The White Wolf, Zero


	3. Alihope

-Alihope-

-0-

1. I want my friend back... (Kiss on the cheek.)

The young elf frowned as he stared at the older warden who was sitting on a small rock with his head buried in his hands.

Hope knew exactly why Alistair was like this, and it hurt him to know the reason.

"Alistair...?" Hope questioned timidly, slowly approaching the older man.

"Go away." The elf flinched at the others cold, short, and harsh reply.

"A-Alistair... p-please..." Hope whimpered. He didn't like this side of Alistair, it didn't feel right... seeing the normally cheerful and witty man down like this. When he received no answer Hope tried again. "Ali...?"

"Leave me alone, Hope. Go back to those traitors." Alistair growled out and Hope flinched again, freezing to the spot and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before practically glaring at the senior warden. "No." He answered and Alistair huffed in reply. "I'm not leaving you alone, I won't and I can't."

"What then? Did that traitorous _bitch of a witch_ send you here to spy on me? Get me to warm back up to you just so you can break me again?" Hope's eyes widened as Alistair whipped around to glare at him fiercely, and he felt a single tear slip down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and matched Alistairs powerful glare.

"Stop it Alistair!" Hope suddenly shouted when he gathered the courage to do so and Alistair paused in his actions. "I don't care what Morrigan wants now! Nor Leliana, or Sten, or any of the others!" Hope shook his head, lowering it then. "I only care what you want, what you think..." he murmured softly and Alistair frowned, turning away.

"If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have gone and done that with the others!" Alistair hissed and Hope bristled.

"I didn't!" The elf snapped, but after a few seconds he straightened up and sighed softly. "I didn't... they forced me into it." Hope sniffled. "I never wanted to hurt you... I didn't want to do it, I knew this would happen!"

"Hope...?" Alistair questioned, more than confused, though he refused to let his guard down for the elf.

"I want my friend back Ali... I really do. I'll get rid of the others... even if that means that we'll have to do this ourselves!" Hope pleaded, stepping closer to Alistair and the older warden frowned more.

"I always told you that we could never trust Morrigan..." Alistair mumbled and Hope stepped closer still.

"I know... and I'm sorry." Hope replied and he looked down. "Please Ali... I just want my friend back." Hope looked back up, seeing the uncertainty clouding the older males honey eyes.

Hope gathered all his courage to do what he did next, standing on his tiptoes, and he placed a light kiss on the other's cheek.

"I..." Alistair was lost for words; almost for what seemed to be the first time ever. But then he smiled and hugged the teen to him. "I did make you a promise, didn't I?" Hope brightened up immediately at that. "Friends till the very end, right?" Hope nodded to that and he hugged back.

"Right." He chirped, pleased.

-0-

2. It's not your fault. (Kiss on the hand.)

Hope looked up at the night sky with bright icey blue eyes, a small frown on his face. The moon shining brightly in the starless night and he sighed, lowering his head; his snow white hair falling in his face, covering his now closed eyes.

"Hm, I didn't strike you Dalish as night creatures." Hope gasped, startled by the sudden break in the silence.

"A-Alistair...!?" Hope turned around with wide eyes and the orange haired man grinned. "I thought you were asleep with the others." The elf commented and Alistair frowned lightly.

"I was, but I was worried about my favorite little elf." Alistair replied, real worry seeping through his voice and Hope sighed, frowning again.

"Sorry," he stood up, straightening his clothes, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"What's on your mind, kid?" The older man asked and Hope went silent for a moment. "Hope?"

"It was my fault, you know...?" Hope huffed out and Alistair frowned. Hope shook his head after a bit and turned back towards Alistair with a small smile. "Nothing... It's nothing. You should go back to bed, Alistair."

"Nu uh, not so fast kid." Alistair crossed his arms, now getting what Hope had been saying and said elf frowned slightly. "It was not your fault." Alistair smiled and reached for the younger's hand, taking it in his own and he leant down and kissed it.

Hope blushed a bright red and he had to look away. "I-it's late... Alistair." The elf commented as a subject changer and Alistair chuckled before nodding.

"Alright, well come on then. You need your sleep too, leader." Alistair grinned and Hope gave a small smile.

It was silent for a few seconds before Hope spoke again. "T-thanks... Ali."

-0-

3. It's really you... (Looking into each other's eyes.)

Hope let out a small and broken sigh as he trailed through the small unknown town, his wardog Vex padding beside him with the same disheartened look as the elf while Morrigan and Zevran walked behind the two.

It had been weeks and Hope's mood still had yet to brighten; not even fighting darkspawn cheered him up in the slightest. Zevran was getting worried, though the witch herself was getting very annoyed.

"Come on Hope, quit moping around and let's find something to do. I'm bored and you walking around like a zombie doesn't help the situation much." Morrigan huffed and Hope paused in his steps, bristling and Zevran and Vex took a few steps back, sensing that the young elf was very mad with her comment.

"Oh I am so sorry that my broken heart is inconveniencing you, _witch_!" Hope seethed, normally blue eyes red with bottled up rage. "This is all your fault anyway! If you hadn't pushed Ali over the edge he would've never left...!" The elf snapped and for the first time, Morrigan found herself shocked beyond words.

"What do you mean my fault?" Morrigan growled out and Hope clenched his fist.

"Your fault as in you were the one who drove him away by constantly insulting him; meaning you were the one who found any chance to snap at him for doing absolutely nothing wrong; meaning you were the one who betrayed his trust and caused him to leave! You made him leave the group, leave me!" Hope shouted, drawing attention to the group and Morrigan matched the younger elf's glare.

"Need I remind you that Alistair left because you didn't have the courage to speak up." Morrigan smirked and Hope's eyes went wide before they narrowed again with anger.

"Speak up? Speak up!? I couldn't say a damn thing! You were the one that kept me tied to the ground, you were the one that sealed my mouth shut, you were the one that ruined everything!" Hope lost it then; tears spilling from his eyes and he turned sharply on his heel, running away from the three.

Vex wanted badly to follow his master and friend, but Zevran kept him from doing so while Morrigan stomped off in a different direction.

After minutes of running and furiously wiping at the never ending waterfall of tears, he stopped at a small hut near the edge of the town and he let himself calm down from what happened.

"S-stupid witch... this is all her fault." Hope rubbed at his eyes, still trying to get rid of the tears.

"Thank you for the potion," Hope's eyes went wide at the voice, one he recognised so well, and he whipped around towards a tavern to see a tall man in armor with bright orange-red colored hair.

"Anytime, my good friend." The merchant spoke with a bright smile and Hope found tears coming to his eyes again.

"A-Ali..." Hope whispered to his self.

Almost as if the man heard him, Alistair turned in his direction, and his eyes widened as he saw Hope.

Brown eyes, holding something that clearly said 'I still love you' in them, met blue and Hope found himself rooted to the spot.

"A-Alistair...!" Hope finally shouted out loud and found that he could move his feet.

Almost immediately, Hope ran as fast as he could towards the older man and found himself jumping into the others arms, tears running down his cheeks again.

"W-woah!" Alistair dropped his bag just in time to catch the younger warden, but they both fell backwards with the force of the tackle. "H-Hope...!?" Alistair honestly couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Hope was back in his arms... he couldn't believe it.

"A-Ali..." Hope cried, hugging the man tighter and Alistair let out a soft sigh before hugging the elf back.

"Hey, kid..." Alistair murmured, kissing the elf's head with a small smile and he rubbed the others back in an attempt to calm him down, not that it worked in any way. "It's good to see you too..."

-0-

4. We're in this together, no matter what. (Holding hands.)

"Hope?" Hope's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice and he whipped around to see Alistair standing not even five feet away from him.

"A-Alistair...!" Hope stuttered out. "W-what are you doing out here...?"

Alistair frowned lightly, tilting his head up. "I could ask you the same thing, Hope." He answered and stood up straighter before walking the few feet to Hope and he stopped, grabbing Hope's hand. "Why are you out here, in the middle of the woods, by yourself, in the dead of night?"

"Nothing...!" Was Hope's immediate answer and Alistair huffed out, not believing him for a second.

"Spill it, little elf." And then Alistair grinned. "Or you may just have to use your own bed tonight."

Hope lowered his head with that little threat and he looked away. He was messing with the chains of his armor, with his free hand, now and he didn't quite know if he wanted to answer the older warden.

_Might as well, though..._ Hope finally decided. Mostly on the regards of the threat, since he didn't like to sleep alone. "I... I-I was scared..." he answered truthfully, frowning now and he felt the beginnings of tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"Scared?" Alistair frowned in worry now and he gripped tighter to Hope's hand. "What could you be scared of, huh? You've fought thousands of enemies fearlessly and I can't think of a single thing you could be scared of-" Hope cut him off.

"I-I'm scared of M-Morrigan..." he answered pathetically.

"Morrigan...!?" Alistair nearly laughed. "Why would you be scared of that wanna-be witch? Huh?" He smiled at Hope, lifting the others chin up so their eyes could be. "Hope, why are you scared of her?"

Hope sighed and sat down against the tree he was near and he closed his eyes, feeling the tears trickle down his cheeks. Alistair kneeled down in front of him, not once letting go of his hand, and he wiped away the tears he saw.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Alistair asked, worried once more, and he was starting to get a little mad, though not at Hope. But at Morrigan. He's never seen Hope so scared in his life. "Please... tell me?"

Hope finally nodded after what seemed like forever and he sighed again, looking up. "She knows about us..." He started, surprisingly not stuttering at all, and he continued while Alistair sat in silence. "And she... she thinks that this will get in the way of our chances of winning. She... she threatened that if I didn't quit this then should would do it for me... that she would get rid of you if she needed to...!" Hope choked on a sob and lowered his head again.

"Oh, Hope..." Alistair sighed, hugging the younger to him and he frowned before smiling softly and pulling back, wiping away Hope's tears. "I'm not going anywhere, Hope. Not for a long while." He said, as a promise and he tugged on Hope's hand. "Now come on, let's get some rest. You haven't slept in three days, you need it."

Hope couldn't help but smile and he gripped Alistair's hand tighter as he stood up and he let the older warden lead him back to their camp.

The next day, when he caught Morrigan glaring daggers at him, Hope smiled his brightest smile at her, walked over to Alistair, grabbed his hand, and kissed him square on the mouth.

He swore, he was the happiest elf alive at that moment.

-0-

5. You'd better be. (Kiss on the forehead.)

"What's the plan again...?" Alistair questioned nervously and Morrigan huffed out in annoyance.

"What, Alistair, a couple of bandits scare you?" She taunted and Hope narrowed his eyes while Alistair glared at her.

"Guys, we need to focus. Remember, we have to clear out the fort; because if we don't, we have no money." Hope said before going over the plan once more. "Okay, Morrigan and Sten, you two will take the eastern part. Clear it out. Leliana, take Vex with you and clear out the southern part. Zevran, Wynne, and Alistair, you guys take the western area. Clear that out and I'll go the northern. We'll meet in the prison hold when we're done." He finished. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"What do you mean you're going it alone?" Alistair snapped and Hope sighed, knowing that was coming. "Zevran and Wynne can do it themselves, they don't need me."

"Yes, they do. Remember? Zevran's been poisoned, we don't have the magic skills to cure him and we don't have the money either." Hope huffed. "You have to go with them and protect him, Wynne can't do it herself." He shot a look to the assassin elf and the priest and they both nodded.

Zevran winced slightly as he walked forward and he laid a hand on Alistairs shoulder. "Come on, lover boy, Hope'll be fine on his own. He beat me in a one on one, didn't he?" Zevran joked and Alistair sighed.

"Alright, but if you need help or if you're ever close to _dying_, do not hesitate to run away." Alistair said sternly and Hope smiled.

"Don't worry, I have a few potions with me, I'm sure I'll be fine." The elf said before leaning forward and kissing Alistair on the forehead. "I'll be fine, Ali."

"You'd better be." Alistair said lightly, hugging the elf before the party went their separate ways.

-0-

6. I don't want to leave you, Ali... (Holding on tight.)

Hope let out a small bored sigh and frowned as he leaned against one of the pillar's in the room.

He was waiting for Alistair to get done talking to one of the dwarf people there and he was frightened since he had yet to tell Alistair he had to leave for a week or two, maybe longer, for a mission. And there was a high chance he wouldn't be coming back.

He and Alistair had only been dating for a few months, but they've known each other for longer than that and it bugged Hope that he had to leave him.

Well, he didn't mind leaving Vex, or Morrigan, or even Zevran, but Alistair... Ali... he didn't want to leave him at all.

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Hope looked up, seeing Zevran, and he gave a shaky smile.

"Hi... Zevran." Hope said lightly, standing up straight, but it didn't help much since he was way shorter than the assassin. "I was just... you know, waiting for Alistair to get out of the meeting..." Hope said and Zevran gave him a small smile.

"Ah I see," he said and chuckled, "you haven't yet told the man you're leaving, have you?"

Hope frowned and he looked down, shaking his head and he leaned back against the pillar. "N-no..." His voice broke there but he coughed and cleared it up.

"What do you mean... you're leaving?" Hope nearly jumped two feet in the air, eyes wide, as he heard Alistairs voice and he whipped around to see the man standing a few feet from them with a frown on his face and a look of confusion.

"I-I... A-Alistair...!" Hope took in a shaky breath and let it out. "I-I wasn't... I wasn't aware you were d-done..." The smaller elf stuttered out, trying to avoid the main question.

"Hope..." Alistair said sternly and Zevran took that moment to leave the two alone, much to Hope's dismay.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hope blurted out. "I was planning on telling you sooner, but I... I couldn't!" Hope cried out, lowering his head again and he whimpered lightly.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked, confused.

"I'm leaving on a quest for a few weeks and... and I may... m-may not be coming back." Hope said, letting out another shaky breath and Alistair nearly laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Hope was serious and he looked so broken. "I-I'm so, so sorry..."

"You're really leaving then...?" Alistair frowned more and he stepped forward until he was right infront of Hope and he lifted the elf's chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry..." Hope whispered again, closing his eyes tightly and he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, not letting go. "I don't want to go... I-I don't want to leave... leave you..." Hope sniffled and Alistair sighed lightly.

"If you have to, then you have to..." he murmured before smiling softly. "Just, just promise you'll come back alive and in one piece."

Hope stayed silent for a moment, tightening his grip, but Alistair didn't complain. "I... I promise." he finally said and Alistair let out a sigh of relief before hugging back just as tightly.

"Good." He murmured, pulling back only enough to kiss the elf and he let out a soft sigh. "I'm keeping you to that."

-0-

7. One of the many things... (Playing with hair.)

Alistair let out a small chuckle as he set up his tent for the night, though it was barely even sunset.

Since it was still daylight though, the group was still wide awake; that is all but one.

After setting up his tent, Alistair walked over to a log where the young white haired elf lay, already fast asleep; no doubt exhausted from the long and hard day.

Alistair smiled and sat on the log next to the other warden and he chuckled again.

"Oh Hope, what am I ever going to do with you?" Alistair questioned to his self and said elf barely stirred in his sleep.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping..._ Alistair hummed mentally. "He looks peaceful and... he actually looks like a kid..." The older male shook his head lightly in astonishment at the very thought.

Several times, the others- including himself- have forgotten that their 'leader' was no more than a mere teen.

And often times, Alistair had felt guilty for doing so... for expecting so much from the young elf.

Alistair then smiled, returning to his earlier thoughts, and he moved his hand to Hope's head, lightly petting his hair.

Alistair was surprised to find that the elf's hair was really soft, despite the fact that they practically live out in the wild now. But then again, the Dalish were forest elves.

"Like the softest of silk..." Alistair murmured softly, running his fingers through the elves hair and he found himself playing with it. "Just another thing to the list of the things that I love about you, Hope..." Alistair smiled.

In his sleep, Hope smiled back; and Alistair could've sworn that the elf was purring.

-0-

8. I can't do this alone. (Kiss on the lips.)

Hope growled out dangerously, swinging out his Greatsword, attacking the low-life mages and assassins that ambushed his group. He was getting sick and tired of others always attacking them and he really wanted it to stop.

He thrusted his blade towards the assassin that had been trying to sneak up on him before turning around to see if any of his teammates needed help.

He nearly sighed with relief when he noticed most of the attackers were dead or had run away.

But his eyes widened almost immediately after those thoughts when he saw a mage targeting Alistair and he nearly screamed when the mage let go of her spell. "A-Alistair...!" Hope shouted out and Alistair turned his head towards the elf with confusion, but his expression changed from shock to one of pure agony when the attack met its mark.

Hope began running towards the older warden, his thoughts solely on his lover and not on the fact that the mage was now dead from an arrow from Zevran.

Hope fell to the ground, beside Alistair and carefully turned the older male over, eyes wide with fright, shock, panic, and worry. "A-Alistair... Ali, please... still be alive..." Hope pleaded and he let out a choked sigh of relief when Alistair was indeed still alive. "A-Ali..." Hope could feel tears beginning to surface and he tried desperately to hold them back.

"W-well..." Alistair coughed roughly, cringing in pain and he gave a weak smile. "T-that didn't exactly go as... p-planned..." He mildly joked and Hope growled out in mild disbelief and worry.

"A-Alistair!" He snapped and the older warden laughed lightly before wincing again.

"S-sorry, kid." He mumbled and Hope clenched his fists before shaking his head roughly.

"Y-you're going to be okay, I-I'll help you. Z-Zevran!" Hope started to call for the older elf but Alistair cut him off before he could say anymore.

"H-hey..." Alistair smiled weakly. "It's okay..."

Hope shook his head again and looked Alistair over once again. He could feel his chest tighten when he realized that Alistair had been bleeding from the attack. "N-no, no it's not!" Hope snapped again. "You're bleeding! Zev-!" Alistair leaned up to kiss the young elf, silencing him and fell back to the ground, not seconds after. He let out a pained grunt when he did. "A-Alistair... A-Ali... Ali, no... no, no, no!" Hope widened his eyes more.

"It's okay... love..." Alistair repeated again and Hope let the tears spill.

"Zevran...! Morrigan, someone! Please...!" Hope tried again to call for some help but as he turned, he noticed his companions were busy with a few mages that had shown up not even seconds after the last mage was killed. "No! You can't do this to me!" Hope cursed, turning back to Alistair who had his eyes closed and Hope panicked. "Alistair! Please...! You can't die, you can't!" Hope quickly tore off his cape and sat Alistair up, wrapping his wound in the cloth and he applied pressure on the wound, pulling the man into a tight hug. "A-Ali..."

Alistair barely managed to return the hug, as he felt his strength leaving him. "Hope..." Alistair whispered out his name and Hope let out a shaky breath, whimpering in answer. "I love you..."

Hope froze with those words and he clung tighter, fearing the worst. "A-Alistair..." He cried. "Please don't do this to me... you can't... I can't do this without you." Hope pleaded, crying harder and he shook with every breath he took.

"You can... and you will. I-I know it." Alistair smiled weakly and then he went limp.

"No! Ali!" Hope cried out before leaning back against a large rock, holding Alistair in his arms. "A-Alistair..." he sniffled, crying harder. "I... I-I love y-you... too." He murmured, broken-heartedly, and kissed him one last time.

-0-

9. We won...! (Picking someone up off their feet.)

Hope smiled bright, his eyes lit up, as he ran down the ramp, dodging fallen bodies of soldiers and the corpses of the darkspawn of the final battle. "Alistair!" He shouted out as he spotted the older warden.

Hope dashed over to him, happier than he can remember, and he jumped into the man's arms. "Ack! Hope!" Alistair laughed, picking Hope up and hugging back.

"We won, Alistair! We won! The Archdemon is slain and the Grey Wardens win!" Hope sang out and Alistair laughed again.

"Yeah, we did win, didn't we?" Alistair smiled and then casted a glance at Morrigan, frowning, but he smiled when he saw the witch smiling back and she nodded.

_This is our secret to keep, Morrigan._ He thought lightly and he saw her nod once more.

_It is._ She thought back, turning away._ I wouldn't dream of letting this spill... he has a fragile heart, you know._

_I know._

_Take care of him, Alistair._

And Alistair looked back down at Hope, chuckling, and he spun the elf around in happiness.

_I will._ Alistair said in his head. _That's a promise._

-0-

10. I'm with you. (Arms around the waist.)

I sighed softly, a smile on my lips, as I leaned back into the embrace of my lover, Alistair.

"You seem oddly happier than normal, Hope." I heard him say and I smiled wider, tilting my head up and I looked into his honey brown colored eyes.

"I am." I answered lightly, snuggling into him and I couldn't help but giggle. "I have you all to myself."

"Ah," Alistair chuckled and his arms tightened their hold around my waist. "I see," he murmured, resting his head on mine and he settled back against the bed of the inn we were in.

-0-

11. In your arms, I am happy. (Kiss on the neck.)

Hope sighed in bliss as he snuggled up to Alistair in their tent. It had been another successful day with a few quests and saving people who needed to be saved and defeating the annoying Darkspawn that seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

Alistair chuckled and tightened his hold on the little elf, smiling softly. "Well, it's been a long while since I've seen that smile on your _beautiful_ face." Hope blushed but his smile grew.

"It's been awhile since you and I have been able to sleep in the same tent." He answered softly and Alistair smirked.

"Yes, I suppose it has, hasn't it." Alistair hummed in agreement, resting his head back against the pillow and Hope snuggled in closer, covering fully with the blanket the two shared. "I love you, Hope." Alistair smiled, kissing the elf's neck lightly and Hope purred softly at the feeling.

"'Night, Ali..." Hope yawned. "I love you, too..."

-0-

12. I love you, little elf. (Kiss on the ear.)

I frowned as I walked towards the white haired elf and I knelt in front of him. I could tell he was crying, but I could also tell he was trying not to.

"Hope, love, what's wrong?" I asked softly and he didn't even look up when he spoke, a sheer sign that something was wrong.

"I spoke to Morrigan today..." I sighed at that. That meant that something was definitely _very_ wrong.

"What did you two speak about?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly, making me very worried.

"You..." He whispered and I frowned more, but stayed quiet. "She asked me how we were getting along and if everything was okay. I... I told her everything was but then she frowned and she went into all out 'pity' mode and I didn't know why. I asked her and she was... hesitant to answer me..."

"What did she tell you, Hope?" I clenched my fists up and was starting to actually get pissed at Morrigan. She always did this. She always played mind games on Hope and I hate it!

"She told me that she saw you... in the market the other day... with a girl and she told me she eavesdropped on your conversation and she said that you two were... were..." he choked on the sentence and curled up tighter.

_Girl at the market the other day...?_ I thought but discarded it and immediately went to hug Hope and he clung to me like I was going to leave, but I wasn't.

I sighed softly, trying to clear my thoughts and then I remembered what he was talking about. _That girl! Oh yeah! I thought with a bright smile. She was a stall vendor and she sold jewelry. I asked her if she had anything special, like a necklace, you would give to someone you loved. She said yes, but she didn't have it on her so I had to follow her to her home to get it._

"Alistair...?" I looked down when I heard my name and frowned in worry.

"Yeah, Hope?"

"Morrigan told me... she said that..." I heard Hope take a deep breath and he let it out before continuing. "She said that you don't want me anymore. She said that... that I'm only a toy for you to play with... until you're done and then you'll throw me out."

My eyes went wide when he said that and I huffed out. "She said that, huh?" I narrowed my eyes and growled softly to myself.

I was surprised when Hope pulled back, still crying, "It's not true though, right? I'm not just some toy for you to play with, am I?" He whimpered and I shook my head, placing my hand on his cheek and I wiped away some of his tears.

"No, Hope, of course it's not true. I love you, you know I do." But Hope shook his head, pulling away from me and I winced slightly when he did, sighing afterwards. "Hope, please... you know it's not true."

"Do I?" He suddenly said, now glaring at me and I couldn't help but smile despite this.

"Yes." I answered and then I chuckled. "And I have something for you, to prove that I really do love you. To prove Morrigan wrong." I said and pulled out a small white velvet box and I opened it, grabbing out the silver-chained necklace inside and I looked at Hope, who looked back at me, curious and confused and I could see the love and hurt in his eyes as well.

I straightened out the necklace and put it around Hope's neck, the dragon charm on the necklace seemed to fit perfectly for Hope, pulling him into a hug.

"W-what's this...?" Hope asked in a small voice and I chuckled.

"That girl, that Morrigan saw me with the other day. She was a jewelry maker and well I asked her if she had anything special and she said that she did, but she didn't have it on her so she took me to her home to get it." I answered softly. "I wanted to get you something special for our one year anniversary."

I hugged Hope tighter to me when he started crying again and I smiled as I knew these weren't sad tears, but in fact tears of joy.

"I love you Hope, I really do." I said, kissing his ear and I chuckled once more, happy.

"I-I love you too, A-Ali." He replied back before pulling away and kissing me.

I didn't even hesitate to kiss him back.

-0-

13. Burning love. (Laughing while kissing.)

Alistair looked around frantically.

Two things were very wrong.

One, the building he was in was up in flames, and two, his favorite little elf had gone missing.

"Hope!" He called out, fearing the worst. "Hope! Where are you?"

Passing by a burning room, he stopped in his tracks when he heard coughing and crying and he immediately backtracked and went inside the room, looking around.

"Hope!" Alistair called out again.

"A-Alis..." Hope couldn't finish his words as he inhaled more smoke.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He burnt his leg and arm pretty bad, trying to get the kids out of the building.

"Hope, hold on." He looked up to see a blurry figure and nearly sighed with relief when he realized, yes, it was infact Alistair that had come back for him.

Alistair carefully grabbed Hope and picked him up, bridal style, and carried him from the room and out of the building.

**-DragonAge-**

Hours later, Hope woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"H-huh...?" He questioned, more to himself and he tried to sit up, only he let out a sharp yelp of pain when he noticed how bad his arm hurt while trying to lean on it.

He looked down to find his chest, right arm, and left leg wrapped up in bandages and he felt his head and found it, too, was covered in bandages.

"What happened...?" He asked out loud and wasn't expecting someone to burst through the door to the room. "Wha-!?" Hope's eyes widened when Alistair ran immediately towards him and pulled him tight into a hug. "A-Alistair...!?" Hope struggled to say his name, hissing in pain. "Alistair! I can't... I can't breath!"

"Hope, oh my god, Hope! You're okay, you're alive!" Alistair said all in a rush, barely letting the small elf go and Hope winced.

"Alistair..." Hope mumbled out, frowning.

"Hope, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Alistair growled out, pulling back from the tight hug and Hope frowned more.

"What happened...?" He asked, not having a single clue how he got here or what had happened for him to be in this state.

"You don't... remember?" Hope shook his head and Alistair frowned. "The school... the fire...? The kids?" Hope shook his head again and Alistair sighed. "When the school caught fire, you went inside to go save the kids and Emily. You burnt your arm and leg doing so and you took a pretty bad beating before all of this even started." He explained and Hope silently murmured 'oh'.

"Alistair... I'm sorry..." Hope said softly and Alistair shook his head before cutting off anything more from Hope with a harsh kiss.

After seconds of the kiss, in which Hope didn't hesitate to participate in, Alistair randomly burst into laughter.

Hope pulled from the kiss and stared at Alistair in confusion. "A-Ali...?"

"Oh my god Hope..." Alistair hugged the elf again. "You're alive... you're okay..."

Hope smiled after a few seconds and he understood now. He hugged back and nodded.

"I am." He murmured back.

-0-

14. Beautiful. (Kiss on the shoulder.)

"The sky is so pretty tonight," Alistair commented absent-mindedly and Hope made a small noise in agreement. The two were sitting near a cliff, a little ways from their camp, with Hope on Alistairs lap.

"Beautiful, more like." Hope smiled up at Alistair and the older man chuckled.

"Mhm, although..." Alistair trailed, trying to hide a smirk as Hope looked back up at him with a look of curiosity and confusion.

"Although, what?" Hope asked, tilting his head lightly to the side.

With this, Alistair half-smiled, half-smirked. "Although, not as beautiful as a certain little elf of mine." He murmured, leaning his head on the smaller males shoulder and Hope giggled.

Hope smiled in return. "Aw... Ali, I had no idea you were such a romantic...!" Hope giggled again and Alistair's smile widened.

"What can I say?" Alistair began, placing a kiss to the elves barren shoulder. "I can't help it," he whispered and Hope hummed in answer. "I'm in love." He finished, more to his self than to Hope.

15. Ali, love, I'm ready. (Kiss on the stomach.)

"Are you sure about this?" Alistair frowned as he looked to Hope, who was laying on the bed in front of him in nothing but his underwear and Hope giggled lightly.

"Yes, Ali, I'm sure." He said, pulling AListair down to kiss him. "What are you so worried about?" Hope asked, truly confused as to why Alistair kept hesitating when it came to this.

"I... I don't want to hurt you, love." Alistair admitted, looking down, ashamed really.

Hope smiled and lifted Alistairs chin up, kissing him again before pushing him down so he was the one laying down instead of Hope. "Ali," Hope murmured softly against his lips, "you told me it hurts anyway in the beginning..." he said, looking into Alistairs eyes and he began to kiss his way down the older wardens chest. "And I told you that was okay. You don't have to worry." Hope chuckled as he reached the man's stomach. "I'm ready." He said, kissing AListairs stomach and he pulled back up, kissing Alistair again.

"Okay..." Alistair said, smiling now, and he kissed back.

-0-

16. Sorry, we're all _booked_. (Slap on the butt.)

Hope hummed happily as he walked through the crowded town. His dog, his friends, and Alistair, were nowhere to be seen and he honestly couldn't care as he wanted to go alone. He thought the group babied him too much so he wanted to be away from them to show he could take care of his own self without them.

He walked towards a small stall on the side of the road that held a few assorted meats and he nearly purred with delight at the sight.

"Greetings, elf." Hope looked up when he saw a tall woman with long black hair smiling down at him and he smiled back, oblivious.

"Hello human," Hope replied back and she seemed not at all bothered that he said 'human' in reply to her saying 'elf'. "How much does it cost for some deer meat?"

"Just a few silver coins." She answered him and he brightened up before digging in his pocket for some silver. She smirked lightly when he did so; it wasn't everyday you saw such a handsome elf around these parts after all. "Thank you, kindly." She made sure to say when he handed her the silver. And she handed him the deer meat, wrapped in some cloth. "So, how long do you plan on staying here?" She asked as a conversation starter and Hope smiled.

"Just a few days, maybe longer. We'll help out people in need and get what supplies we need before moving on." He answered as if he'd said the line many times and she chuckled before getting an idea.

"Oh! You're helping people out around here?" Hope nodded, confused. "Then... you can... can help me out with something too?" She grinned mentally when he nodded and he turned fully towards her when she came out from behind the stall. "That's great! Oh, but we can't talk here... no. Please come by my hut later-!" Her eyes widened and Hope let out a loud squeak of surprise when he felt his bottom sting.

"Hey, hi. No, sorry, but I'm afraid we're all_ booked_ for taking quests from random strangers who really don't need anything at all, thank you." Alistair suddenly butted in and Hope turned sharply towards him, moving his hand away from his butt.

"Alistair!" He scolded and the human merely grinned.

"_What?_ It's _true..._!" He said in a whiny tone and Hope groaned, the human in front of them nearly forgotten.

"What did I say about doing that in public?" Hope growled out and Alistair's grin furthered when he realised that was what he was talking about and he shrugged.

"That I shouldn't do that unless we're... alone..." Alistair smirked as Hope blushed. "Oh, but you know me. When have I ever actually listened to you when it's concerning topics about you?"

Hope sighed and turned away, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He questioned before turning away and Alistair grinned before turning and glaring at the human woman, mouthing the word 'mine' to her and she merely huffed before turning away.

Alistair ran to catch up with Hope and casually placed his hand on the elfs butt.

"Alistair..." Hope growled out, blushing more.

"Yes, dear?" Alistair said jokingly and Hope narrowed his eyes.

"Remove your hand."

"Oh, sorry." Alistair replied, doing so, though, he wasn't really sorry at all.

**-0-**

Questions! Answer them all and I'll read one of your fics!

**1. Your favorite drabble?**

**2. Your least favorite? Why?**

**3. In your opinion from this couple, who's top? Alistair or Hope?**

**4. Bottom? *smirks***

**5. Did I do good with these?**

**6. What couple would you like me to do?**

**7. Is Alihope an okay pairing for you guys?**

Let me know, okay? Thanks!

Read/Rate/Review and Enjoy!

~The White Wolf, Zero


	4. Hansen

-Hansen-

-0-

1. Just wait a little while, Benny, just wait. (Kiss on the Cheek.)

"Benjamin." An amused voice called out to the skittish boy, and Ben jumped, whipping around with wide eyes as he stared at the witch hunter.

"A-ah! H-Hansel...!" Ben straightened up his collared shirt and jacket and glanced around nervously, causing the older man to laugh.

"You're too nervous, Ben. Calm down a little, alright?" Hansel smiled at him as he walked to the boy and noticed, pleased, Ben relaxing a bit.

"I... I just didn't t-think you would... would come." He murmured, lowering his head a little and Hansel shook his own.

"Hey, Benjamin," he said softly, lifting up the boy's head, but still he would not meet the others gaze, "look at me." Ben did, though hesitantly, and Hansel leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We're friends, Ben, but wait a little while and we might become something more. I promise." He said and Ben smiled slightly.

"Okay." He agreed.

-0-

2. I'm truly sorry... (Kiss on the Hand.)

Hansel looked around the little restaurant with a small frown, nervous though he didn't look like it. Finally his gaze settle down on a familiar face and he smiled, walking towards the table in which his friend sat.

"Hey, Ben." He said softly and the boy smiled brightly at him.

"Hansel, glad you could make it!" Any idiot could tell that Ben thought Hansel wouldn't show.

Hansel smiled guiltily at that and sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said and Ben shrugged, frowning slightly.

"It's fine." He said in reply and Hansel shook his head.

"No, it's not. Ben, I got caught up with my last hunt," Hansel reached for Ben's hand and kissed it lightly on the back, "and I really am sorry."

Ben blushed but smiled at this. "I know you are."

-0-

3. Be careful, please? (Looking into each other's Eyes.)

Hansel glared slightly at the weapon in his hand. He wished he didn't have to do this, he really did; but he and Gretel needed all the help they could get with this hunt.

"Hansel?" Hansel's head shot up and he gulped, facing Ben; staring into his eyes as hazel-green met honey brown. "Are you okay?"

Hansel snapped from his thoughts and shook his head before handing Ben the weapon he held. "Take this." He instructed sharply, avoiding the others gaze now as he rustled about the cart, grabbing himself the things he needed for the hunt.

"Hansel," Ben said his name again, but he refused to look, "Hansel, look at me." Reluctantly, he did so, frowning.

"What?" He asked, and he felt his chest tighten when he saw Ben smile, the look in his eyes intense and full of... love...

"I'll be careful, I promise." Ben said, as if reading Hansel's thoughts and Hansel let out a relieved laugh before leaning over and hugging Ben.

"You better, kid." He said, huffing out a breath, and Ben laughed.

-0-

4. They're just jealous. (Holding Hands.)

Hansel gripped Ben's hand tightly as the two walked through the town on their own.

Gretel had taken Edward to go out and get more supplies for their hunt and left the two alone to endure the town's initial hate.

Ben scooted closer to Hansel as they received many glares from the people and Hansel glared back. He didn't take kindly to others judging them.

"Hey, Ben," he stopped walking slightly, and Ben stopped too, looking up at Hansel.

"What...?" He asked, wary.

Ben smiled down at him, gripping both his hands and holding them tightly. "Don't pay any mind to them." He whispered lovingly. "They're just jealous because they don't have what we have." He said and Ben smiled at his words, linking his fingers with Hansel's.

"Thank you." He said, his mood brighter and they continued to walk, ignoring the harsh looks and unforgiving words of the townspeople.

-0-

5. I'm content, watching you sleep peacefully. (Kiss on the Forehead.)

I smiled softly as I started down at my lovers sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, just lying there, beside me. It felt almost... natural.

But I knew that when this was all over, we'd have to go back and pretend that we're just friends and nothing more. Just friends that go on dangerous hunts and friends that don't worry constantly over the others well being.

Some people would even think that Ben and I were brothers... but again, they wouldn't think we were anything more than that.

I sighed sadly and brushed his hair back from his face before looking up through the window. It was still dark out, meaning it was still night time.

I had yet to get any sleep, but I didn't care.

I was content to just lie here and watch my precious Benjamin sleep.

"H-Hansel...?" I looked back down at Ben, startled, when I heard him say my name and then smiled softly.

"Go back to sleep, Benny." I whispered, and he frowned up at me.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, ignoring my request and I sighed softly.

"Just thinking, that's all." I answered, shifting slightly and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly to me and he snuggled against my bare chest.

"About what?" He mumbled tiredly and I chuckled.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Ben." I answered, kissing his forehead and he smiled.

"I love you, Hansel." Ben yawned and I smiled, hugging him tighter.

"I love you, too, Benny."

-0-

6. I won't let you go...! (Holding on tight.)

"Hansel! Hansel!" Benjamin ran through the town until he reached the entrance, finding Hansel and Gretel packing up for the next hunt. "Hansel, no!"

Hansel looked up when he heard Ben's voice call his name and he frowned, but his eyes went wide when Ben threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Ben...!? What are you doing...? What's wrong?" Hansel frowned more, finding no choice but to hug back; he was worried.

"You can't go! You can't!" Ben said immediately after. "You'll die! You'll die if you go after her..." He shook his head sharply. "I won't let you go!" He added.

Hansel let out a soft sigh and pulled Ben from him, "Ben, listen. I have to go. You know, it's my job." Ben glared lightly at Hansel, through his tears and Hansel chuckled softly at the sight. "Here," he murmured, reaching up to take off a necklace that was around his neck and he put it on Ben. "This was a gift from my mother, I want you to take it as a promise for my return."

"B-but...!" Ben's hand flew up to the small locket and he frowned, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I promise I'll come out of this alive. Okay?" Hansel said and Ben reluctantly nodded. Hansel wiped away his tears and smiled. "And until then, you take care of yourself, and the necklace."

"Okay." Ben sighed in answer and Hansel smiled, hugging him again.

"Good."

-0-

7. You let me because you love me... (Playing with Hair.)

Ben smiled happily as he leaned against Hansel, pleased and without a care in the world as Hansel ran his hands through Ben's hair.

"You know, I thought that you didn't like when people touch your hair." Hansel hummed softly and Ben smiled brighter, looking up at him.

"I don't." He answered and Hansel smirked at him.

"But, you let me play with it anyway."

"That's because you're not just any person." Ben blushed slightly and Hansel smiled.

"Oh, really?" Ben nodded.

"Yeah... I like it when you do that... It feels nice." He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I know why you like it when I touch your hair." Hansel said, smiling.

"Why?" Ben asked, absentmindedly.

"Because you love me." Hansel said softly and Ben blushed but he nodded, looking back up at him.

"I do, and you love me." Ben said and Hansel nodded back, leaning down and kissing his head.

"I do." Hansel repeated, smiling lovingly at Ben. And then he leaned back and continued to pet him, content.

-0-

8. I was scared... (Kiss on the Lips.)

Hansel sighed softly, burying his head in his hands as he sat on the small cot in the cell.

Somehow he landed in the worst place to be right now, because he stupidly stood up for a witch, a good witch, but that didn't matter to the town.

So now he was spending valuable time in a jail cell, away from his sister, away from those he needed to help, away from the damned witch that would pay for all this, and more importantly, he was away from Ben.

"Oh Ben, how stupid can I possibly get?" He whispered, disheartened.

"You're not stupid, Hansel." Someone whispered back in answer and Hansel's head shot up when he heard the familiar and loved voice.

"Ben!" He exclaimed, standing up sharply and he ran over to the cell door, relieved to see Ben's face.

"Hey," Ben chuckled lightly, smiling sadly and you could tell he had been crying just before he came and Hansel's heart nearly broke at the sight.

"Oh Ben... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so, so sorry..." He said over and over, hanging his head. "I'm so stupid...! I never should have left and I never should have done what I did..."

"Hansel, hey, it's okay." Ben reached his hand through the bars and lifted Hansel's head up, smiling softly.

"No! It's not!" Hansel shook his head. "I fucked up, big time. I was scared... Ben, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared of how you'd react, I ran away." He whispered. "And now look where I ended up because of it. I should've stayed. I should've taken it like a man... I should've... I..." his voice broke and he let the tears fall, the stress of everything that happened finally getting to him.

"Hansel..." Ben sighed, shaking his head and he reached out and wiped away Hansel's tears. "Hansel, none of this was your fault. I understand that. I know you were scared, I do. I would've been too." Ben smiled and he leaned in and kissed Hansel on the lips when he got the older man to look up. "But Hansel, you didn't need to be scared. I would've never been mad at you for what you did, because I love you. I really do. I love you so much that it hurts and I can't stand it. And when I heard your confession, I was so happy... but then you ran away and I just knew I had to find you and tell you..." Hansel was struck frozen by his words and after a few moments he laughed in relief.

"Oh thank god." He said, kissing Ben back. "Ben, I love you too..."

-0-

9. I couldn't wait. (Picking someone up off their feet.)

Hansel smirked at the boy as he walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him. "Hello Ben." He said and Ben smiled, kissing back.

"You're back...?" Ben sounded surprised and confused.

"I know, I'm early. But I just couldn't wait to see you again." Hansel grinned and Ben gushed.

"Aw," Ben smiled wider and hugged Hansel. "Well, I'm glad you're back." He said and Hansel couldn't help it.

He smirked and picked Ben up, bridal style, kissing him again.

-0-

10. I love you too much to let go. (Arms around the Waist.)

Hansel groaned in annoyance as he listened to the sheriff drone on and on about the latest witch hunt and he was about to stand up and leave, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he smirked. "Ben." He greeted slightly, relaxing a bit and he felt the others chin rest on his shoulder.

"You look bored." Ben said lightly, humming softly.

"I am, but not so much anymore." Hansel acknowledged, chuckling lightly and he noticed that others were staring at him and his lover. "You know, you should let go before we get kicked out for the public display of affection."

Ben buried his head in the others neck and shook it lightly. "No... I don't care, I love you too much to let go."

Hansel smiled, turning his head lightly and kissing the others head. "Love you, too, Benny." He replied and Ben smiled in secret, happy.

-0-

11. Do you believe in Fate? (Kiss on the Neck.)

"Hansel?" The name was said softly in the dark of the room. Ben opened his eyes slightly and turned around in the bed, facing the other man.

"Hm...?" Came the sleepy reply; Hansel didn't open his eyes but the reply was enough to let Ben know he was awake.

"Do you..." Ben paused in his sentence before sighing and ducking his head, burying it in Hansel's chest. "Nevermind... it's a stupid question."

Hansel smiled, chuckling softly and he opened his eyes, looking down at the other. "Benny, you can ask. It's only you and me in here, and besides, no question is a stupid question. At least, not coming from you, anyway." Ben smiled and laughed lightly, but he refused to break away from his lover as he started to speak.

"W-well... I..." he sighed again and shook his head. "Do you believe in Fate?" He finally asked the question and he dreaded the result of asking it.

"What?" Hansel questioned, truly confused. He hadn't expected that kind of question, he really hadn't.

"See? I told you, it's a stupid question." Ben mumbled and Hansel sighed before shaking his head.

"No, Ben, it's not." He said lightly, pulling Ben up so he could kiss him. "Since you asked, I'll answer." Ben smiled timidly and Hansel had to suppress a laugh at the others expression. "I didn't use to believe in it, no. But somehow I doubt that if Fate didn't exist, you and I, we wouldn't be together." Hansel said quietly before leaning in and kissing the other again, trailing the kisses along his cheek, jaw, and then down to Ben's neck. There he placed a light kiss and he smiled. "But, I believe that Fate does exist because I believe wholeheartedly that we belong together."

Ben blushed a dark red at the confession and he hid his face in the pillow. "Sap..." he squeaked and Hansel laughed.

"You love it, you can't deny it." Hansel said and Ben smiled.

"Maybe, or maybe I just love you, so I deal with it anyway." Ben grinned and Hansel smirked.

"Hn, is that right?" Ben hummed in answer, not saying anything and Hansel chuckled again. "Well, I love you too." Hansel murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Ben and he kissed his head. "Now, goodnight, Benny."

"G'night, Hansel..." Ben replied back, yawning and he rested his head against Hansel's chest, closing his eyes and he fell asleep.

-0-

12. My love, my pet, my everything... (Kiss on the Ear.)

Ben looked around the quiet and dark room, frowning in confusion and slight fright. Hansel had told him earlier that he needed to tell him something important, and that he had to come by his room.

And that's what he did.

But now, standing in the middle of the dark room, alone, he was beginning to rethink his decision to do so.

"Benny~!" Ben nearly jumped two feet in the air when he felt two strong arms wrap around him, but he relaxed when he realized it was just Hansel.

"Don't do that Hansel!" Ben snapped lightly, sighing. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack..." He heard the other chuckle but Hansel said nothing more. "Hansel?"

"Ben, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hansel finally spoke, turning Ben around in his arms so they were face to face. Ben frowned slightly, blinking in confusion.

"W-what...?" Ben asked, blushing and Hansel smirked.

He leaned in and kissed Ben. "I do. I love you so very, very much..." he murmured before kissing Ben's forehead after. "My love..."

"H-Hansel... W-what are y-you doing...?" Ben stuttered, his blush increasing.

Hansel ignored him and kissed his nose then. "My pet." He smirked wider and then kissed his cheek. "My Benny..." He nuzzled his cheek before finally kissing Ben's ear. "You are my everything..."

Despite this, Ben smiled, his blush increasing. He pulled back slightly from Hansel's tight embrace and then leaned up and kissed the older man. "I... I love you too." Hansel smiled brighter then, hugging Ben to him and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

-0-

13. Too cute, Benny. (Laughing while Kissing.)

Ben perked up when he heard the door to the inn room close and he turned around just in time to see Hansel walk into the room. "Hansel...!" Ben exclaimed just as Hansel removed his jacket and carelessly tossed it onto a nearby chair.

To be perfectly honest, Ben hadn't expected to see Hansel home so early.

Hansel smirked at Ben when he caught sight of him and walked over to the smaller man, wrapped his arms around him and he kissed him. "Hello, love." Hansel purred and Ben blushed, but smiled and kissed him back, almost desperate.

Hansel couldn't help but laugh at this, and he broke the kiss, doing so. Ben blinked, confused and he pulled back, staring at Hansel with a curious expression. "...what?" He asked and Hansel only smiled before kissing him again.

"You're just too cute for words, Benny." He finally answered, smirking as Ben blushed a deeper shade of red and he laughed again.

-0-

14. Hansel... You already have me. (Kiss on the Shoulder.)

"Ben...!" The name was said in a small whiny tone and the person who the name belonged to sighed softly. "...Benny~! Answer me...!" Ben groaned in annoyance before turning in his chair to look at the other occupant of the room.

"What is it, Hansel?" Normally, their roles would be switched... however, Ben was working on some research while Hansel was sitting on the bed, drunk, looking like a lost puppy.

"Come here...!" Hansel pouted and Ben sighed again, standing up, and he walked over to the bed before sitting next to his lover.

As soon as he did, Hansel wrapped his arms around him and clung to him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Hansel..." Ben mumbled. "It's very late, I have work to do and you are very clearly drunk. You need to sleep."

"I don't want sleep..." Hansel mumbled, though Ben smirked when he heard the initial tone. Hansel was tired, he could tell.

But he played along. "What do you want, then?" Ben asked softly and smiled, and blushed, when Hansel kissed his shoulder, tightening his grip on the smaller man.

"I... I want you." Hansel smiled and Ben ducked his head, though he untangled himself from Hansel's grip and turned around, kissing Hansel's lips.

"You have me, Hansel." Ben said in a softer tone, his smile widening just a fraction.

-0-

15. I don't want to wait anymore. (Kiss on the stomach.)

I looked at Hansel with an unsure frown and a small worried expression. We were staying inside one of the hotel rooms and currently I was sitting back against the headboard while Hansel sat in front of me.

"A-are you sure...?" I questioned and he smiled reassuringly at me, leaning down to kiss me and I kissed back, but it did nothing to quell the uneasiness that bubbled inside me. "B-but..." I frowned more when he pulled back from the kiss and then sighed softly.

I want this. I want it so bad, but... Hansel was the one that told me to wait. I knew, though, that the reason behind that was because he wasn't ready. And I respected that.

"Hansel... I thought... You..." I sighed once more in frustration but then smiled when he laughed.

"Benny," he murmured my nickname before kissing my cheek and then he leaned down and kissed my bare stomach, causing me to blush. He then went back up and kissed my lips. When he pulled back, he had the most adorable expression ever. "I want this..." he finished and it took all of my control to not pounce on him as I kissed him with all of my want and desire and love.

-0-

16. Let's call that payback, shall we? (Slap on the Butt.)

Hansel smirked as he spotted Ben talking to a few of his friends; a very evil and very fun idea popping into his head. He had to get payback somehow, and this seemed like the perfect way to do so.

Walking casually towards the group, Hansel's smirk only grew when he saw that he had caught one of Ben's friends attention and he chuckled to his self.

Ben didn't even notice Hansel had been walking towards him until it was too late.

A loud smack rang through the street, as well as a very loud and adorable squeak of surprise from the victim.

Ben couldn't help but laugh as he passed and peered back at the ground, to see Ben staring wide-eyed at him and he grinned.

And winked.

It wasn't even a few seconds later until Ben shouted out Hansel's name in fury and embarrassment and chased after the older man who was laughing by now.

Ben's friends both looked at each other with wide grins before bursting out into laughter of their own and they watched with amusement as Ben chased Hansel around the plaza.

**-0-**

**Oh god... *hides in embarrassment and shame* I can't believe I actually did something for these two... It took forever too! *huffs* I couldn't think of anything to write for some of these drabbles and it was so hard...! *whines***

**...**

**Anyway... I have some questions for you guys now!**

**Just the standard, okay?**

**1. Your favorite drabble?**

**2. Least favorite drabble?**

**3. Who's top in your opinion? *grins slyly* Hansel or Ben?**

**4. Bottom? *smirks***

**5. Do you guys like Hansen?**

**6. Did I do okay, good, bad, awful? *winces slightly***

**7. What couple would you guys like me to work on?**

**Answer all and I will not only consider giving your favorite couple a try, but I will also read one of your stories! And as a bonus, I'll let you choose which story I read. But only, ONLY, if you answer all of the questions above. Okay?**

Bye and thanks!

And just as an fyi, I am so sorry it took so long to write something for this pairing...!

Read/Rate/Review!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
